


My Past, My Present & My Future

by justanoutlaw



Series: A Hooked Queen Happy Beginning [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Jealousy, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Season/Series 05, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina is worried when they run into Killian's ex in the Underworld.





	My Past, My Present & My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash: Please can you write 5 “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” For HookedQueen please? :)
> 
> Canon divergence. Zelena never killed Neal. As a result, Regina and Killian began a romantic relationship in 3B. Neal is the one that ends up sacrifcing himself to save the town during the Dark Swan plotline. Everyone went to the Underworld for him. It’s there, Regina finally meets Killian’s first love...

 Regina had known that the trip to the Underworld would be difficult. There would be many people there that would remind her of her past. Seeing her parents once again had been difficult. Facing some people that she had sent there was a struggle. What she hadn’t counted on was seeing her boyfriend’s ex.

 

She knew about Milah. Between Killian’s feud with Rumple and the tattoo on his wrist, it was hard to not know the story. It hadn’t ever bothered her before. She had a past too. Daniel hadn’t been in the Underworld, though. Milah was.

 

“Milah?” Killian’s voice broke as he said her name.

She turned to look at him, her eyes widening. “Killian!”

 

Milah had ran into his arms and he held her close, not letting go for what seemed like an eternity. Regina stood by his side through it all, not knowing what to say or do. When Milah finally pulled apart, she turned and looked at her. No one said anything for a minute and finally, Regina got the nerve to.

 

“I’m Regina,” she introduced herself. “I’ve come down here to help find your son.”

 

Regina knew it would be petty to say that Milah couldn’t tag along to find Neal, so she held her breath and stood at the back of the group as they searched throughout hell for him.

 

In the end, it was decided that Rumple, Emma and Milah would head out on boat to Hades’ lair to locate Neal. Henry was too young to go and everyone felt that Neal had a right to see his mother, to give her a chance to share her side of things. Henry, Snow, Regina and David hugged Emma goodbye while Milah and Killian talked quietly. Regina had pulled away from Emma long enough just in time to see Killian put his hand on his ex’s arm, giving her a soft smile.

 

A sense of jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach, causing Regina to storm away to a random tree. She kept her eyes on the oak, wondering how something so beautiful could grow in literal hell.

 

“They’re going to be okay.”

Regina didn’t look up at the sound of Killian’s voice. “Hm?”

“Emma and Rumple, they’re going to be fine.”

“Rumple has the magic and Emma’s stubborn. She’s not leaving here without her fiancé. I’m not worried about them.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Love. I know you.”

 

Regina’s brown eyes met his blue ones and she debated insisting she was fine for a moment. She looked over his shoulder, seeing Snow and David worriedly look after the boat. They each had a hand on Henry’s shoulders, assuring him that they’d return with his father intact. He was taken care of, that was important. She could focus on herself for a moment.

 

“Rumple thinks there’s a way that we can save Neal and bring him home,” she said.

Killian nodded. “I know. Do you not want that?”

“Of course I want that. It’s just, if Rumple can find a way to resurrect his son, what’s stopping you from helping Milah come back?”

 

He frowned for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together. God, she hated how adorable he looked when he was clueless. Slowly, it began to dawn on him and he took a step closer to her.

 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous,” Regina clarified, holding up a hand. “I’m just…curious. She’s your first love. You spent a couple of centuries attempting to avenge her death. I saw the look on your face when we ran into her.”

“I imagine it’d be the same if you had found Daniel down here.”

Regina scowled, hating how right he was. Still, she pressed on. “That doesn’t answer my question. Are you going to try to bring her back?”

“The only way Emma thinks she can bring Neal back is splitting her heart with him. In order for me to do that with Milah, we’d have to share true love.”

“And you’re saying you don’t?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Regina.” He took hold of her hand. “Even if we brought Milah back to life, she’s not the woman I’m going to choose.”

“But she…”

“She is a woman I love, I’ll always love her. In the same way that you are always going to love Daniel. Two hundred years can change a lot, though. I may love Milah, but I have fallen in love with you. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She was my first, but I want you to be my last.”

 

Regina looked away from him, willing herself not to cry. Killian tipped her chin up with two fingers, looking at her in a way that only he and a few other people ever had. It was a look she hadn’t felt like she deserved in quite some time.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous of Milah. I promise you that.”

“I’ve lost a lot in my life, Killian. If I lost you…”

“You never will.”

 

His lips brushed against hers and she allowed herself to slump against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. She just wanted to get the hell out of this place.


End file.
